Chapter 1: Sarada's New Friend
by Saschiha
Summary: Hey, Everyone! This is my 1st Fan-Fic Book! And I'm Eager! Here we have different situations, for different people of the Hidden Leaf Village. There is so much going on here in Konoha. I can't say much because I think it's best if you read it yourself. Hopefully, you will like it. :) Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Characters.


_The Uchiha Residence: Saturday Night: "7:50 pm" Sarada's Bedroom:_

_Sarada was in her room having a late-night sleepover with her friends Chocho and Sumire._

_Sarada had plenty of tasty snacks for everyone to enjoy._

_She had her apple music playing from her laptop._

_They were jamming to a famous pop artist, named "Taro Jotaro."_

_That Chocho and Sumire had recently started loving because of Sarada._

_Chocho Akimichi:__ "W-wow! He sounds dreamy!" She said, with heart eyes._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:__ "Y-yeah, I've never heard anyone sing like that before!" She said, smiling with joy._

_Sarada Uchiha:__ "Yeah, He is purely the most famous singer ever! Eek! I can't wait until we all can meet him!" She said, blushing with affection._

_Meanwhile._

_Sarada thought of an idea at the last minute._

_Sarada Uchiha:__ "Hm. I've got an idea! How about we play some Bingo?" She suggested._

_Chocho and Sumire:__ "Alright, sounds like fun!" They both said, with a smile._

_And so, they agreed to play some bingo._

_They knew school was the next day, but wishing it would get canceled because of the Weather._

_And so._

_Sarada Uchiha__: She was sitting on the edge of her bed, she quickly stood up, claiming her victory. "B-i-n-g-o! I win! That's 3 times in a row!" She yelled out, with excitement!_

_Chocho Akimichi:_ _"Hmph! No fair! I got distracted!" She whined, going berserk shoving potato chips in her mouth._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:_ _"Wow, 3 times in a row Sarada, you are really good at this." She said, with glee._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _"Thank you, Sumire. that's so sweet of you!" She said, giving her a sweet smile. She gently rested her hand upon Chocho's shoulder, letting her know, it's alright. "Easy, Chocho, don't feel bad." She told her with confidence._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:_ _A thought crossed her mind. "Hey, girls?" She said, wanting to know what was happening with the weather. "This storm.."It looks pretty awful. I hope it stops pretty soon." She said, nervously crossing her arms._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _Swinging her feet slowly while on her bed, she flinched. "Oh, Well, I really don't..." She muttered under her breath not knowing how to explain._

_Sakura Haruno:__ She was sitting on her couch, in the living room, lowering her head thinking of what to tell Sarada. She couldn't think straight and a few seconds later, tears shed down her cheeks. She touched her cheek with her hand feeling how warm her tears were. She didn't want Sarada to see her like that so she wipes her tears away with a cloth before she could speak with her. She instantly yelled from downstairs, for her daughter to come to see her quickly. "Sarada!" She yelled her name trying to pull herself together._

_Sarada Uchiha:__ Before she could say a word, she heard her Mom called her. She felt like she had to tell her something really important. "D-did you guys hear that?" She said, staring at Chocho and Sumire hoping it wasn't anything bad._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _She waited for her to answer, but didn't hear one. So, She called her once again. "Sarada! Can you please come here. It's very important!" She shouted very politely while feeling a bit shaky._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:__ "I think it was your Mom calling you." She said. "You'd better go, don't worry about Me and Chocho we will be fine. "She said, with a sunny smile on her face._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _"Alright, I'm coming, Mom!" She responded yelling back._

_Chocho Akimichi:__ "It's fine, go on." She said while fluttering her hand, assuring her it was okay. "Oh, can you grab me a soda? I would truly appreciate it!" She said while opening up a bag of potato chips, slowly pulling one chip out, and eating it, enjoying the flavor._

_Sarada Uchiha:__ "Oh, of course, anything for you Chocho." She said, smiling, crossing both her arms and rolling her eyes at Chocho. "What about you "Sumire?" She asks, with a smile._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:__ "M-maybe a crossword puzzle sheet?" She sputtered, staring at Sarada with a delicate smile._

_Chocho Akimichi:_ _She glanced at Sumire. "Seriously? Why not ask for some Donuts? " Oh, Maybe I should ask her for some donuts!" She said to herself as she snickered under her breath._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:__ "Eeek! No!" She squealed freaking out, closing her eyes, squirming from side to side. "I-I didn't say..." She said, stammering telling her exactly what she meant._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _"I understand, Sumire." She said, trying not to snicker._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:__ "Thank you, Sarada!" She said, politely._

_Sarada Uchiha:__ "Just a second!" She gawked deeply around her room, hoping to find it. "Sumire here!" She yelled out her name. At the last minute, she caught a glimpse of her TV remote. "Try to watch something, while I take off a bit. Can you girls do that?" She voiced and smiled trying to rush out of her room._

_Chocho Akimichi:_ _"Yay, It's something I enjoy on a regular basis anyway!" She said, with happiness doing a little dance with her arms._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:__ "But I-I don't.." She said, stuttering under her breath not realizing how to work the remote, because it had lots of unfamiliar buttons on it, so she tosses it to Chocho._

_Chocho Akimichi:_ _"Alright, let me see now." She whispered to herself instantly grabbing the Tv remote, randomly pressing buttons to flip through any channels._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _She quickly ran towards her door, opening it while glancing back at the two for just a second. "Be back in a second!" She said, to both of them with a smile. She waved back at them while leaving and closing the door behind her._

_Chocho Akimichi:__ She had just finished another bag of potato chips nearly in seconds! She dumps out 10 bags of potato chips on top of her sleeping bag offering Sumire a bag. "Want one? Don't worry, I have plenty! My dad's snack pantry is Amazing!" She said, with a sparkly glow on her face._

_Sumire "aka" Class Rep" Kakei:_ _She stared at Chocho in shock, giggling nervously. Politely, she decided to open the bag of chips, making a delightful facial expression. She ate a chip. "Mm. W-wow! That's pretty tasty!" She said, as her taste buds were increasing._

_Sarada Uchiha: She walked through her dark, hallway, carefully trying to make her way downstairs. "Maybe I should have brought my flashlight or something," She said to herself, trying not to break her neck while walking through the dark hallway. She was trying to get Chocho's soda from the fridge, and a crossword puzzle for Sumire._

_The Uchiha Residence: Saturday Night: "9:35 pm" The Living Room_

_Sarada Uchiha:__ It was very dark, but not pitch black dark, because of the lamps being scattered in different locations of the household. But shortly, she caught a glimpse of her Mom while kneeling in the middle of the stairways. She was bothered about her sitting in the dark all alone. So, shortly she made her way down the stairs as the raindrops from outside would hit the living room window._

_The lamp was flickering on and off rapidly which was very irritating, as the thunder would make a loud BA-BOOM sound every minute of the night._

_She walked over towards her Mom and sat close to her on the couch in the living room. She stared at her, with an expression that something was wrong. She held and squeezed both of her hands, "M-mom, what's going on? Is everything alright?" She said, with concern._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _She stared at her daughter, then held and squeezed her hands, just as tight as she did. Her eyes were filled with tears without any question. Emotionally, she started getting closer towards her giving her a big tight hug, not wanting to let her go._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _She gasps, feeling quite startled as her Mom gave her the biggest hug, not knowing why she was acting so odd. "L-look about yesterday, I'm so sorry, If I did anything to make you feel..." She said, with a slight stutter while trying to apologize for feeling as if she was to blame for her tears._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _She breaks away from the hug, then started to wipe her tears still holding onto Sarada's hand tightly. "No, sweetie? This wasn't your fault. I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten over me.." She said while letting her know she was Innocent._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _Still, she felt horrible, seeing her Mom feel so emotional for no reason. "Whew, that's good to know, I mean..." She said, stopping herself from saying another word while smiling nervously. "So, Mom? Why did you call me? I was kinda busy with my friends and..." She said, in a polite manner feeling nervous and worried at the same time, While using her hand to fix her glasses, setting them upright on her face, sitting close to her Mom, still holding her hand, using her other hand._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _"An hour ago, I was lying in my bed trying to sleep, then shortly, I woke up having a bad nightmare and it involved.." She said, with fear in her eyes._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _She gasped, standing up clenching her fist, with fear in her eyes. "You don't mean... W-was it, Dad!?" She said, quickly shouting out in a fearful tone of voice._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _She gasped, placing her hand over her mouth in shock of her saying, what she said. "What! G-Goodness. I couldn't handle if it was..." She said as she stopped herself from finishing her sentences._

_"It was my own little girl." She said, feeling saddened as if she thought her daughter could be in real danger._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _She slowly sat back down, in complete shock, her eyes widened, as her mouth was left wide open, not knowing how to feel._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _She let one of her hands go, and places both of her hands on the sides of her shoulders, trying to calmly talk to her while looking straight into her eyes._

_"Now listen to me, Sarada." She said trying to hold back her tears. "You know I would never and I mean never let anything bad happen to you, Me or your Father!" She said, with a genuine passion in her heart._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _She heard her words reach deep inside her heart. As she started getting teary-eyed, seeing how teary-eyed her Mom had gotten. And was in shock to see how loving and caring she was towards her no matter what._

_She gave her another big hug, then stopped. "I am perfectly fine, I promise." She said, smiling at her and ensured her that nothing bad was going to happen to her._

_Sakura Haruno:__ "I want you to have this Sarada." She said, now remembering the other thing she wanted to show her._

_She grabbed her purse beside her, unzips it, then reaches inside, and pulled out a white box in her hand, with a red ribbon on it._

_Not minding the rainy thunderstorm, they were both sitting on the couch together sharing a mother-daughter bond like never before._

_She wiped the tears out of her and her daughter's face, using her cloth she had pulled out from her purse while giving her a special gift._

_Sarada Uchiha: "F-for me? What is it? Is it tickets to a Concert?" She asked, trying to control the tears that were slowly escaping her eyes. She couldn't hold how excited she felt at that moment. "Seriously, Mom w-what is it!" She kept asking as she looked straight at her Mom while having a big happy smile on her face._

_She was being a little teary-eyed but decided to slowly pull the red ribbon off the white box, and opens it not knowing what it was._

_"This is.." In shock she touched it, lifting it up out of the white box staring deeply at it. She took a glimpse of the cute designs it had._

_It was a tiny golden heart locket which looked very expensive. "It's so beautiful." She said, in a heartfelt manner._

_"Mom, I love it!" She said, with happiness giving her a quick hug, then breaks away. "I'm gonna wear it tomorrow at school!" She said, trying not to get emotional like her Mom was._

_Sakura Haruno:__ She had accepted her hug, then breaks away. "I'm happy you love it. Don't worry about the cost. We will be okay for the next month or so." She said while feeling proud as she caressed her daughter's cheek, giving her a side hug seeing how happy she was._

_Sarada Uchiha:__ "Aww, Mom, I really love it! I have the Best Mom Ever!" She said while feeling a bit teary-eyed, giving her mother a sweet gentle kiss on her cheek._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _She blushed while gently smiling. "And I have the Best Daughter A Mother Could Ask For. Me and your Father are grateful to have you in our lives." She said, getting teary-eyed again, grabbing her cloth that was on the table, and uses it to wipe her eyes one last time before they both had to head to sleep._

_They spent a few more minutes together in the living room, just sharing a special moment._

_Sakura saw Sarada enjoying the gift that she gave her. "I will toss the box in the trash can in my room." She said._

_"Oh dear.." She says, reaching in her purse, finding her cell phone and turning it on to check the time._

_It was now 10:25 pm on a school night._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _She puffed her cheeks. "B-but Mom you told me it would be alright if my friends could spend the night." She explained to her lowering her head a bit. "B-but can I stay up 1 more hour? Please! I really want to finish my essay assignment." She said, begging her with puppy dog eyes to make her feel guilty._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _"I don't know.." She said, hesitating not knowing whether it would be a good idea or not._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _You can hold onto my necklace." She said, frowning, but really not meaning what she had said._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _"No, Sweetie. It's yours, but please just please take care of.." She replied, smiling, not wanting to take her joy away, but hoping she would take her words seriously._

_Sarada Uchiha: "I am very responsible, Mom, pretty please?" She asks, smiling with heart eyes gazing at her._

_Sakura Haruno__: She was struggling whether or not to let her either stay up or make her sleep early. But for some reason, she couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes, especially if it was from her own daughter._

_"Alright, just don't make this a habit." She said, politely pointing at her, but was slightly smiling because she knew how responsible she was._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _She leaned over towards her Mom and gave her one last hug for the night. Before she could run upstairs to her room, She breaks away from the hug feeling so happy. She couldn't wait to tell Chocho and Sumire about the gift she received._

_"Thank you, Mom! I Love You." She said, with a natural admiration towards her Mom._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _She was feeling emotional from the whole night, trying so hard not to get back to being so teary-eyed. She gave her daughter a heartfelt hug, this time not wanting to let her out of her sight, but had to and so she breaks away from the hug._

_"And, I Love You, Sarada." She said, with moral happiness within her heart, feeling very emotional from hearing her daughter's sweet words._

_She stood up, grabbing her purse alongside her, then started to walk towards her bedroom to toss the white box the necklace was in, into a small trash can in her room._

_She paused for a second, wanting to tell her one last thing before heading off to sleep._

_"Goodnight, Sarada. I'm heading to bed now." She said while holding her purse and giving her a sweet smile._

_"I have to be up really early tomorrow." She said. "Oh, and one last thing." She said, now just remembering._

_"Can you make sure not to sleep with the window cracked? I hate to see you catch a cold and miss school." She freely suggested, smiling a bit trying not to bring her down._

_Sarada Uchiha:__ She gulped. "Heh, I wouldn't pull a stunt like that," She said, scratching her head nervously._

_Sarada's Inner thoughts: She looked away, "Aww, I guess that plan is a fail." She said, softly under her breath._

_Sakura Haruno:_ _"See you in the morning, Honey." She said, gently kissing her forehead, then slowly walking away, while holding her red purse. "Sleep well." She whispered sweetly towards her feeling really exhausted._

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _"Goodnight, Mom. Have sweet dreams." She said, yawning a bit waving slowly walking into the kitchen._

_"Oops! I almost forgot!" She gasped sprinting her way into the kitchen, turning the light on, opening the fridge, grabbing 3 soda cans and a crossword puzzle, which happens to be lying on top of the kitchen countertop, and grabs it._

_Her hands were full, but she got what she needed, turning the lights off, slowly walking out of the kitchen, making her way up the stairs and into her bedroom._

_Later That Night._

_The Weather had finally started to calm down._

_2 hours went by and the Weather had gotten worse like before._

_The time was now 11:35 pm._

_All the lights were turned off, except for the hall lights._

_Sakura, who had a very long night, went to sleep for a few minutes after talking with Sarada._

_Sakura was in her bedroom sleeping, holding a photo of her Husband Sasuke, every night in her arms._

_She was sound asleep in a peaceful state, regardless of the weather that night. She was missing him every single day._

_Meanwhile._

_Chocho and Sumire had fallen asleep during the time Sarada was downstairs talking with her Mom._

_I guess they had a pretty long night also._

_Sarada wanted to stay up and finish her school project assignment that was due tomorrow._

_School had already started on September the 20th._

_It was now November the 20th._

_It was a quiet night._

_But then, something happened._

_The Uchiha Residence: Saturday Night: "11:35 pm" Sarada's Bedroom_

_Sarada Uchiha:_ _She was sitting at her desk, peacefully minding her own, not wanting to waste any time on writing her homework assignment._

_She had the 3 soda's from earlier and the crossword puzzle on the side of her desk. Well, She was hoping to give it to the girls, but they fell asleep so early it was too late._

_Sarada pulled out her laptop that was in her school bag on the floor near her desk._

_The rain was so loud, and the thunderstorms were making it hard for her to sleep._

_She couldn't understand how everyone could sleep through all of this. She used a night light, because of how much she has been reading sometimes at night._

_She glanced over as the girls were sound asleep in their sleeping bags. She smiled. "Aw, I hope Chocho and Sumire will forgive me for not coming back like I said I would.." She whispered to herself with worry but wasn't so worried knowing they would probably forgive her._

_She looked back at her laptop and carefully opened it, the bright light blinded her. So, she turned the brightness down. She grabbed her cell phone off of her desk and taps the screen to check the battery._

_It was 66%._

_She quickly decided to turn it off to save on battery._

_She constantly kept tapping her pencil against her homework sheet on her desk._

_"Well, I guess I can watch a little anime, before bed." She said, not actually wanting to do her homework assignment._

_She pulled out her pink earbuds to listen and watch some romantic anime._

_She saw the bag of chips on the side of her desk and decided to grab it quickly opening it, but wasn't trying to wake anyone up._

_Although. She was starting to get comfy, all of a sudden._

_She heard a door-bell._

_She gently pulled her earbuds out of her ears._

_At first, she thought she was hearing things or maybe it was her imagination._

_Well, she decided to put her earbuds back in her ears and tries to enjoy watching anime, even with the annoying ads playing on the video. She nods a little, while eating some potato chips, then once again._

_Sarada heard the door-bell again._

_She raises her eyebrow taking off her earbuds and looking up at her door, not wanting to get up. "M-maybe I shouldn't." She said, stammering feeling a shiver down her back._

_She closed her laptop gently and grabbed her cellphone, tapping on it and saw the time._

_It was now 1:20 am._

_She stretched and yawned. "I haven't realized how late it was and its p-probably nothing. "She said, with a raspy voice, as she rubbed her eyes._

_She was actually curious about who it was._

_She stood up and slowly._

_Walking towards her door, not trying to step on anyone as the girls were sleeping in the center of her bedroom floor._

_She was standing in front of her door slowly turning the doorknob, opens the door, as the squeaky door hinge made a loud screeching sound._

_She made a face, hoping the noise wouldn't wake them up._

_Sarada walks out, then closes the door behind her._

_She was standing outside her door taking a chance to walk down the stairs._

_As she did._

_Also, It wasn't as dark in the halls like before._

_She was walking down her cold hallway, wearing her pajamas._

_She stopped._

_She slowly turned back around to go back to her room, then she heard it again, while she was standing in the middle of the hallway._

_She was very sleepy but had the urge to be nosy._

_"W-who could that be at this time of night?" She mumbled, but she didn't want to chicken out and felt curious._

_She walked over very slowly, but it was kinda dark, so she used her cell phone as a flashlight, since it was bright enough anyway._

_The floorboards were squeaky every time she took a step._

_So, she carefully, tried to be as quiet as she could be._

She walks down the stairs and makes her way through her living room, tiptoes, and finally, she stands in front of the front door, as she took a small peek through the peephole and saw.

_A dark figured person._

_It looked like it was a male based on his form. Just standing in front of her door, while holding something that looked very important in his hand._

_She slightly fell down up against her wall, against the floor, but pushes herself back up slowly, with her knees and her feet against the floor._

_She was near the door and tried her best not to scream, then she looked up at the door, then backed away slowly._

_She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then opens her eyes._

_Poof, A letter was on the floor._

_It looked like someone slid it under the door._

_And in her heart, she had no choice, but to read the letter that was slid under the door trying not to make any noise._

_The Letter Saying_: _"Dear, Sarada. I know who you are. I know of the Uchiha family. I've been watching you and your family for quite some time now. And it would be quite a shame if something bad were to happen to you or your friends. It's up to you, to do whatever with this letter I've written. I know you are a smart girl. Anyways, I hope to see you real soon. Your friend, anonymous."_

_As a creepy smiley face was drawn at the end of the letter._

_She was frightened and shook. But wanted to know if he was still at her doorstep._

_So, She took a few steps towards her door and slowly looked through her peephole, and found out he had vanished at that very moment._

_She was panicking, clenching her chest, as she fell towards her floor once again, on her knees in total shock, whimpering to herself, feeling confused wondering who this anonymous person may have been._

_To Be Continued..._

_That was Chapter 1 guys! I hope you all liked it! Chapter 2 coming soon! :)_

_Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Fan-Fic Story._


End file.
